Field
The invention relates to a composite sheet and a display device comprising the same.
Discussion of the Background
In accordance with the progress and maturation of modern information society, there have increasingly been demands for display devices for displaying images, and various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) display device, or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device have been widely used.
Each flat panel display device includes a driving circuit board and a display panel, which, however, may serve as heating elements, and may thus be equipped with a heat dissipating sheet for proper heat dissipation.
Flat panel display devices have recently become smaller, lighter and thinner. However, the miniaturization of flat panel display devices is not necessarily in proportion to robustness against external shock. Accordingly, flat panel display devices may be equipped with a buffer sheet for providing mechanical rigidity and robustness against external shock.
However, the presence of a stack of a heat dissipating sheet and a buffer sheet may increase the thickness of a flat panel display device.